


Hologram

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-05
Updated: 2003-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Victory over the aliens is assured, but it becomes a hollow victory when two lovers are tragically separated.





	Hologram

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Hologram

### Hologram

#### by Jo B

  


Hologram 

Jo B  


Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk M/O Slash, XF/ST:TNG crossover, AU 

Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, et al are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. Star Trek is copyrighted by Paramount. All the main characters alien races; starships etc. are the property of Paramount. No money is being made from their use. 

Summary: Victory over the aliens is assured, but it becomes a hollow victory when two lovers are tragically separated. 

Authors Notes: I was a big ST:TNG fan, until I started watching the X-Files in the fall of 1993 and discovered a new obsession. I've always wanted to do a crossover between the two shows and have been putting it off for years. This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after season 9 of the X-Files and around season 5 of ST:TNG. 

This is a love story. 

Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated. 

WARNING! This story contains sex between two males. 

Okay to Archive please leave my name attached. 

Huge thanks to Joey for taking time to beta-read this story for me! 

* * *

Hologram  
By Jo B 

Monday, March 10, 2008 

Branches tore at the Mulder's clothing as he crashed head long through bushes and saplings in a desperate attempt to stay ahead of his pursuers. The loud pounding of his heart muffled the sounds of several hunters as they chased after him through the dark forest. He slid down a slick muddy bank and ran along the edge of a stream until it narrowed and he was able to wade across the ice-cold, thigh deep water. 

His lungs and throat burned with each breath he took as his long legs carried him further ahead of those hunting him. Fear knotted his belly and pushed Mulder on, even when he barely had the strength to put one foot in front of the other. He couldn't allow them to take him again, and cursed himself for dropping his handgun. With the loss of his gun the option to kill himself was gone. 

Exhaustion finally overcame him, and Mulder ducked behind some bushes, knowing that it was only a matter of time before they caught up with him. Unlike them, he was only human, and couldn't continue to run indefinitely. He collapsed tiredly onto the cold mossy soil. Dampness seeped through the knees of his worn jeans, sending shivers throughout his weary body. It took him a minute to catch his breath as he pulled the cell phone out of his jacket pocket and pressed the number he had programmed into the memory then waited anxiously for it to be answered. 

"You have reached the voice mail of Walter Skinner, please leave a message." A beep sounded. 

Mulder sighed. He had so wanted to hear Walter's warm steely voice one final time. 

"Walter, it's me. I don't have much time. It was a setup...they've come back for me." Mulder looked off into the night, he could hear their footsteps getting closer. There wasn't enough time for him to say everything he wanted to say. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you. You've been the only bright spot in my life...." The phone was suddenly snatched from his hand and he looked up at an alien bounty hunter. 

A look of satisfaction filled the hunter's eyes as he crushed the phone, dropping its mangled remains on the ground by Mulder's side. Then he reached down and yanked Mulder roughly to his feet. 

"This time, hybrid, you will remain with us forever." 

Mulder raised his head definitely and stared into the creature's cold eyes. "It doesn't matter if you kill me. You've lost. Even now the last of your kind is being cleansed from Earth." 

"You will not be around to enjoy your brief victory." He dragged Mulder into a clearing as the other identical hunters gathered around them. 

A large shape of a spacecraft appeared overhead. Mulder looked up as a sudden bright light and a windstorm surrounded them. The next thing Mulder knew he was once again on board the spacecraft. His blood turned cold with fear and he couldn't help the trembles that shook his weary body. 

He was led through rows of sarcophagus shaped receptacles that contained humans that were being used as incubators for the alien offspring growing inside of them. Mulder shivered, he recognized them from the time he rescued Scully from one on an alien ship in Antarctica. He wondered if this was to be his final fate, or would he be returned to the dentist chair from hell for endless hours of sadistic torture. 

They finally stopped in front of a strange contraption. 

Mulder swallowed nervously as he was forced inside and his arms, legs, and head secured, until he was unable to move. "What are you going to do to me?" 

The hunter ran a hand down his body in an almost loving gesture. "Everything that you are will be broken down and stored within our database...DNA, memories, your life force." 

"Why?" 

"You are the key to a future conquest of your planet." The morph walked away from the machine. 

A humming filled the room then a searing pain burned through Mulder's body. He thrashed wildly against the bindings holding him as his body slowly dissolved into the tiniest molecules until it was completely gone. 

* * *

Monday, March 10, 2008 

Skinner played back the message from his lover over, and over, again. He couldn't believe that after everything they'd gone through, and on the eve of their victory that Fox was gone. The future that they had planned, and he had dreamed about, was gone. 

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as his heart broke. He clutched Fox's Knicks jersey in his hands and buried his face in the soft fabric as he cried. Tomorrow morning he would be on an airplane to Oregon, back to where it had all begun, and it appeared, ended. He didn't expect to find Fox. In his heart Skinner knew that his lover was gone. 

Skinner glanced down at his hands. He recalled what Fox had told him on his last birthday. He wasn't aging. Skinner looked the same as he had looked nearly ten years earlier when Krycek had infected him with the nanocytes. 

He stood and walked over to the mirror. If it took him two lifetimes he'd find Fox. He'd never give up searching for his lover. 

* * *

Tuesday, January 13, 2009 

Mulder's ethereal essence was trapped inside the ship's computer database. He was fully conscious and aware of each passing second inside this strange new environment he found himself in. Without a physical body, sleep was no longer necessary, so he spent his hours trying to figure out a way to destroy his enemies, and for once and for all save Earth from their savagery. 

As the months passed, Mulder learned the language of the alien computer system. The database was not only filled with information on the alien morphs and their home planet but it also had a huge collection of data from Earth, from languages to history to scientific data to the human genome project...the list was endless. It seemed every book, paper, and document ever written was in this massive database. Unfortunately for Mulder, he seemed to be the only living entity that they had added to their collection. He continued to fill his endless hours studying. 

Then one day, by accident, he stumbled upon a way out of the database and into the ship's main computer system. 

Once Mulder had control over the ship's computers it was easy for him to turn off the life supports. With a heavy heart he watched through the ship's spider web of monitors as the aliens died. Their bodies dissolved into green puddles. Their human cargo was already beyond saving, the alien parasites growing inside of them had caused too much damage, so he shut off the power to the receptacles and shortly both human and parasite were dead, leaving him all alone on this ghost ship. 

* * *

The 24th Century 

Planet Xer'lon 

Inside a tavern on the planet Xer'lon sat Skinner at a corner table with his back to the wall drinking some strange green beverage that tasted like bourbon. He was meeting a Ferengi trader there. He had a shipload of contraband spices to unload. The former FBI Assistant Director was dressed in a long brown coat with comfortable tan pants tucked into thigh-high leather boots, with a white cotton shirt. Skinner no longer needed glasses since his eyesight had been corrected over two centuries ago. A mustache and goatee gave him a dangerous look as he leaned back in his chair surveying the tavern. 

He looked around at the strange life forms filling the bar and sighed, Fox would have loved it there. Not a day went by where his thoughts didn't turn to Fox in some way. 

As the years had turned into decades, Skinner had waited impatiently until he was finally able to continue his search for his abducted lover throughout the galaxy. As of yet, he had found not a single alien race that recognized the morph's spacecraft from the photograph he carried in a sealed plastic sleeve. It was as if that race of aliens never existed. 

Back on Earth, the battle that had taken place over three centuries earlier that ended with the defeat of the alien morphs was unknown to Earth's current inhabitants. The alien morph's existence and that of the conspiracy that nearly ended with the destruction of Earth had been covered up. Other than himself, and John Doggett's and Monica Reyes descendants, no one else on Earth knew the true story. Even the resistance fighters they had recruited didn't know the whole story and were sworn to secrecy after the final battle. The snatches that had gotten out were now viewed to be fictional, no more real than King Arthur, Robin Hood, or any number of legends throughout Earth's checkered history. 

Even Skinner's long missing lover was now considered a romantic mythical figure thanks to John's and Monica's older son and his namesake. Mulder and Scully had become the Holmes and Watson of the late 20th century. Stories about the X-Files and of the two agents' conquests filled books, and no one knew that Mulder and Scully had actually been real people. No record of their existence had survived. Their records had been destroyed to allow them to disappear into hiding during the secret war. After the war Skinner had his own records removed from all databases. 

Skinner reached into his shirt and pulled out the locket he wore around his neck and opened it. Inside was a photograph of Fox. At one time he had carried the photo in his wallet, but as the years passed the locket became a more secure place to keep it. Someday Skinner would find the aliens that had abducted him and finally have closure on that part of his seemingly immortal life. He doubted that he'd ever find Fox's body, but just to have revenge on his killers would satisfy a deep need inside of him. 

"Pining again, Skinner?" K'wok said as he lowered his large muscular frame in the chair across from the bald human. 

K'wok was a Klingon and Skinner's smuggling partner and closest friend. They'd been together for almost thirty-years. He and the Klingon at times would fill their long trips between star systems engaging in sex. Skinner wouldn't call K'wok his lover...only Fox could ever fill that part in his heart and life. His relationship with K'wok was more of an animalistic need to fuck and for physical contact than to do with romance or love. There was no tenderness in the act, and Skinner didn't want there to be. 

"If you ever found love, K'wok, you'd understand," Skinner said simply as he closed the locket and tucked it back inside his shirt, where it had rested for centuries next to his heart. 

"I will never understand you humans, but it will be my honor to help you kill the creatures that stole your mate. You have my pledge on that as a Klingon." K'wok knew more about Skinner than anyone else in the galaxy with the exception of Jack Doggett. They had long conversations on board their merchant vessel. 

The barmaid carried over a large stein of grog and placed it in front of the Klingon. 

Skinner glanced toward the doorway as a delegation of Ferengi entered the tavern. "It looks like our buyer has finally arrived." 

"Be careful, Skinner, Ferengi aren't to be trusted." 

"I know...they'll rob us blind if they could. Don't worry, I've dealt with more ruthless people in the past." 

* * *

The USS Enterprise 

Data glanced at the console and announced, "Captain, there's an object up ahead. It appears to be a craft of some type. I am detecting a very low energy output from it." 

"Bring us into visual range, Mr. Data," Picard said. 

"Yes, sir." 

On the viewer, the large black shape of a spaceship appeared. The ship was huge larger than the Enterprise. 

Data continued to tapped on the console as he studied the readings. "The ship is intact. I detect no outward breaches to its haul. It appears to be drifting." 

"Life form readings?" Picard asked. 

"I'm detecting no life forms...the ship has no breathable atmosphere." 

"Can you place the ship, Mr. Data?" Picard could swear that he'd seen something similar to it before. 

"No, sir, the ship's configuration and markings do not appear in my database." 

Picard looked over at Riker. "Number one, assemble your team." 

"Yes, sir. Data, Worf," Riker said as he stood and tapped his insignia. "Doctor Crusher, report to Transporter Room Two." He then headed toward the turbolift with Data and Worf following. 

* * *

Mulder watched as a strange spaceship appeared in front of his prison. He looked on with interest as centuries of loneliness made him long for any contact. Not that in his current state he'd be able to reach out and touch someone. Just to be near a living, breathing sentient being would be welcomed over the quiet of this ghost ship. If it hadn't been for the large database that kept his mind stimulated Mulder was certain that he would have gone mad decades ago. 

Other than the database, he existed on fantasies about his lover and the life they might have had together. He wondered how long Walter had mourned for him, and hoped it hadn't been too long. Above all else he wanted Walter to be happy for the remainder of his life. Mulder sadly accepted that Walter would have been dead for centuries now. Even with the nanocytes extending his life, that didn't guarantee that he'd live too much longer than a normal human. 

A shimmering light disrupted the darkness in the ship's control room as four human shapes appeared. They were dressed in spacesuits complete with helmets. Mulder observed them as they used hand held instruments to take readings, before splitting into two teams. 

If Mulder still had a heart it would have stopped when one of them spoke English to another, and he realized that these weren't aliens but humans from Earth. 

"What do you have, Data?" 

"It appears to be the ship's computer system and its still functioning. I'm going to linkup to our auxiliary database and download the files. We should be able to learn more about the alien race that built this ship." 

This was beyond Mulder's wildest dreams. He finally had an opportunity to get off this ship and with luck find a way to communicate with his rescuers. He felt giddy at the possibility of being around living and breathing humans again. After Mulder got over his exhilaration, his paranoia took over. He needed to learn more about these people. What if they were no better than the consortium or the alien morphs? 

"Commander, we've discovered bodies...thousands of them." Worf's voice sounded from the communicator on Riker's chest. "They all appear to be human." 

Mulder turned his attention to Crusher and Worf as they examined the receptacles with the mummified remains. 

"Oh, my," Crusher gasped. 

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Picard's voice came from the communicator on her chest, he had been monitoring their conversation. 

"Captain, they are human and appear to have been used as living hosts to incubate this species' offspring." Crusher looked with disgust at the receptacle that contained a human whose body had been drained of all fluids until it was translucent and the alien that had started to emerge from his chest cavity. 

At that moment Data started to upload the data from the ship's computers over to the auxiliary computer system on the Enterprise, Mulder flowed unnoticed over to their ship. 

* * *

The Kitsunegari Merchant Vessel 

From the pilot's seat on the small bridge of his merchant vessel Skinner gazed out at the stars. They had enough money from their trade with the Ferengi to last several months. As usual K'wok sent a large portion of his share home to his family. 

They were now headed toward the neutral zone to the Romulan sector. They were going to pick up a cargo of Romulan ale. Skinner planned to use some of the illegal blue beverage to bribe officials for information. He already closely monitored Starfleet communications for any information that could lead him to the aliens that took Fox. After so many centuries it was becoming hard to maintain the same level of hope of finding the alien morphs that he had at the start of his quest. The funny thing was that even after all of this time Skinner's love for Fox hadn't lessened, if anything it had gotten stronger. That love kept him pushing on with his search. 

K'wok entered the bridge and handed Skinner a cup of coffee that he had gotten from the ship's replicator and then lowered his large body into the chair beside Skinner. 

"After we pick up the cargo from the Romulan, I'd like to head back to Qo'nos to visit my family." 

"That shouldn't be a problem, K'wok. I could use a vacation and might swing by Earth while you're on Qo'nos." 

"Don't get yourself in trouble, Skinner, remember what happened the last time you visited Earth." 

"I admit that I'm less able to suffer fools lightly then I had been in my youth." Skinner had gotten into a scuffle with a rude bureaucrat the last time he'd been on Earth. He was only glad that he hadn't chosen a career with Starfleet and instead had taken up smuggling. It allowed him the freedom to conceal his identity and go places that a Starfleet officer would not have been able to go. 

* * *

The USS Enterprise 

Data entered the holodeck dressed in a tuxedo. He started the simple program he had been experimenting with for the past several weeks. The holodeck grid disappeared and was replaced by a nightclub with a swing band playing. A tall leggy brunette appeared at Data's side. 

"Hi, handsome, do you come here often?" she purred leaning into his personal space. 

Data cocked his head. "I've been here four times for a total of eight hours and twenty-two minutes and fifteen seconds." 

The brunette looked at him strangely. "I'm Ginger, do you have a name?" 

"Yes." 

She stared at him until Data realized that she wanted his name. 

"You can call me Data." 

"That's a strange name what is it, French?" 

Mulder entered the club dressed in a stylish black silk blend suit. He wandered over to the bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks then turned and watched the android attempting to interact with a gorgeous brunette. Mulder was easily able to distinguish between holograms and reality. If he looked hard enough the grid and walls of the holodeck became visible through the crowded club scene. This was the first time in centuries that he had a seemingly solid body and could actually taste the sweet bite of the alcohol as it burned its way down his throat. This was surprising considering that he and it weren't real. Even his fingertips could feel the coldness of the ice cubes in the tumbler and the wetness from the condensation on the glass. 

He flinched as Ginger suddenly slapped Data and stormed off. The android walked over to the bar with a sad puzzled look on his face. 

"Women usually like to be romanced before being asked if they wanted to mate," Mulder said. 

"I am not very experienced with women and sex. It is one of the reasons I am here," Data said. 

"What about men and sex?" Mulder smiled. 

"I am even less experienced in that area," Data said as he looked closely at the hologram standing beside him at the bar. The reason he had started this program was to learn more about the intimate aspects of human sexual contact. 

"Men are usually more open to sex without the need to be wined and dined first," Mulder said. 

"I still have a great deal to learn." 

It had been so long since Mulder had any physical contact with a solid life form that he couldn't help himself as he reached out and touched the back of Data's hand...just shy of being a caress. "At least you're willing to learn. A lot of men could care less." 

"What is your name?" Data asked. 

"Fox." 

"I'm called Data." 

"I know, I overheard your conversation with Ginger." 

"Do you want to have sex or would you prefer to be wined and dined?" 

Mulder knew from observing the crew for a couple of days that Data was an anatomically correct android. 

Over 300 years of being celibate and lonely for physical contact made the offer of sex extremely tempting, but Mulder wasn't ready to go that far on his first outing as a hologram. Then there was the irrational feeling that he would be cheating on Walter, although his lover would have been long dead by now. 

"Let's have dinner and get to know each other first," Mulder said with a smile. 

The maitre d' seated them near the band. Data opened the menu with an exaggerated flourish. The whole situation struck Mulder as funny and he couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Why do you laugh?" Data asked, glancing up from the menu. 

Mulder couldn't tell the android the real reason was that since neither of them required food it seemed outlandish for them to be having dinner together. Mulder smiled pleasantly and flirted, "I'm just happy to be dining with a handsome man." 

"You find physical appearance to be important?" 

"Not the most important but it does help to have something pleasant to look at." 

There was a sudden chirp and a voice said, "Data, you're needed in Engineering." 

Before answering his communicator, Data stood and said, "Computer save and end program." 

The holograms all disappeared and Mulder's essence was returned to the computer as the program terminated. 

"Geordi, I am on my way." 

Mulder sighed. The Enterprise computer system had too many safeguards on it. It would take him a while to figure out a way around them. Until then he was stuck in areas of the ship that had low security: the holodeck, ten-forward, and the crews quarters. Engineering and the bridge were currently out of bounds and so was starting his own program on the holodeck. 

* * *

Four hours later another crewmember entered the holodeck and started a new program. An old-fashioned pool hall appeared with Mulder among the holograms in the room. 

Riker, dressed in jeans and a denim shirt, strolled over, selected a pool cue from the rack, and looked around. His eyes fell on a handsome brown hair man playing alone at one of the tables. Riker wasn't usually into men, but for some reason this one caught his immediate interest. He walked over to the table. 

"Mind if I join you?" Riker asked. 

Mulder glanced up from racking the balls. "No. Would you like to break?" 

"No, you go ahead." Riker's eyes raked up and down Mulder's well-toned body dressed in tight black jeans and a black T-shirt. 

Mulder chalked his cue then leaned down and hit the white cue ball with the stick. It shattered the triangular grouping of balls sinking a solid colored ball into the side pocket. Mulder next sank the solid two ball into the corner pocket then missed when trying to sink the seven ball. 

"I'm Will by the way. What do I call you?" Riker asked as he studied the table. 

"Fox." 

"That's appropriate." Riker smiled at Mulder as he felt a rush of arousal for the sexy hologram. He ignored the growing tightness of his jeans as he leaned down to make his shot. 

He started to sink all the stripped balls, calling off his shots as he went. Riker wanted to get the game over with since he was no longer interested in playing pool. He had another hole he wanted to sink his pole into. His cock twitched happily at the thought. 

"Eight ball in the side pocket." He easily made the shot. 

"You're good," Mulder said. 

Riker thought, 'You're about to find out just how good.' He moved over to stand next to Mulder. He loved the way the hologram looked and smelled. "You're beautiful." 

Mulder took a step back as Riker invaded his personal space. "I'll rack the balls." 

Riker frown then ordered, "Computer! Arch!" 

The other holograms continued playing pool and drinking only Mulder noticed the arch that appeared. 

Riker walked into the arch. "Computer, I want the Fox hologram to welcome my romantic advances." 

Mulder inwardly rolled his eyes. 

"Hide Arch." 

Riker moved over to the hologram, placed his hand on Mulder's hip, and moved in closer. "Fox, let's go into the back room where we can have some privacy." 

Mulder felt trapped. He didn't dare resist. If he did Riker would suspect something was wrong. Instead he allowed the Commander to lead him into a storage room in the back of the pool hall. Again he marveled at the realistic detail that the holodeck was able to create. It satisfied all of the senses: sight, taste, smell, feel, and sound. 

Mulder's hologram body felt the warmth and strength of Riker's fingers holding his hand, and the hotness of Riker's breath against the simulated flesh of his neck. 

Riker didn't waste any time as he pushed Fox up against a wall and started kissing him. He had been dying to attack that beautiful mouth since first laying eyes on the hologram. 

The brush of Riker's beard against Mulder's chin and cheek felt strange, no one with a full beard had ever kissed him before. Fingers squeezed and kneaded his buttocks. Mulder wondered if this was how a blow up doll felt? 

"I want you to give me a blowjob," Riker murmured as he brushed his lips against Mulder's cheek while his fingers continued to grope him. 

A frown spread across Mulder's lips as he tried to move away and found that he was unable to control his hologram body. It seemed the main computer was able to override him. Okay if that were the case, he'd give this arrogant jerk a blowjob that he'd never forget. As he sank to his knees, Mulder unzipped Riker's jeans and freed the man's erection. He thought about biting him, but was unable to do that because of the holodeck's safe guards. So instead he decided the next best option was to blow the man's mind. If there was one sexual talent that Mulder excelled at it was giving blowjobs. 

Riker leaned against the wall and sighed with contentment as Fox's lips wrapped around his engorged shaft. Lithe fingers played with his balls as a talented tongue circled his cockhead and teased the small opening. He had to give it to the inventors of the holodeck...it was hard to tell that he wasn't being sucked by a real living and breathing human. He moaned as he felt teeth scrapping over the large vein on the underside of his shaft. Then his entire cock was sheaved in an incredible hot tightness as Fox deep-throated him. The hologram pulled back then deep-throated him again. Riker never experienced a blowjob of such intensity; his hips rocked trying to stay buried inside that hot mouth. 

It seemed to go on and on, every time he was close to coming Fox would pull back and squeeze the base of his shaft. Then he would continue the exquisite torment. His fingers were wrapped in Fox's silk strands of hair as he pumped in and out of his mouth. Riker was sure that his balls would explode if he wasn't allowed to come soon. As if taking pity on him, Fox swallowed his shaft at the same time he squeezed his full balls. Riker came with a roar, pumping what seemed like an endless amount of come down the tight throat clenched around his shaft. 

Once he was finally done coming, Riker slid down the wall, his limp cock slipped from that lovely mouth until he sat on the floor in total sated exhaustion. He stared into Fox's alluring hazel eyes, as the young man gazed at him with a smirk while licking a drop of come from his lips. 

Riker reached out and touched his smooth cheek with a sad yearning that the young man wasn't real. "You're so sexy." 

"You're bossy," Mulder said as he stood and stalked out of the storage room, temporarily seizing control from the main computer. 

Riker stared at his retreating back in disbelief. Then a slow grin spread across his lips as he made plans to play with the Fox hologram in the future. "Computer, end program." 

* * *

Picard entered sickbay, walked across the room, and into another room that contained two tables each with a body of a human that had been taken from the alien ship. 

"Doctor, what do you have?" 

"These humans were from Earth." Crusher pointed to a mark on one of the body's upper left arm. "This is a small pox inoculation mark, it's on each of the bodies. I'd place these humans to be from the late 20th to early 21st century." 

Picard looked at the small lizard like aliens that had been removed from the bodies. "What about the aliens?" 

"Babies. We haven't found any adults on the ship. We're hoping to find some information about them from the files that Data downloaded." 

"Keep me informed," Picard said. He glanced one final time at the bodies and turned to leave. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. He knew that he'd read an account of humans being used this way before, but he couldn't recall where he had read it. 

* * *

Engineering 

La Forge noticed a slight change in his friend's demeanor. Data was humming and had a small grin on his normally expressionless face. 

"Data, is something wrong?" he asked concerned. 

Data looked up from what he was doing. "No. The warp drive is operating at top performance." 

"Data, I wasn't asking about the ship. You were humming and had a smile on your face. What's going on with you?" 

"Geordi, I believe I am experiencing a human emotion." 

"What emotion?" 

"Anticipation." 

"What are you anticipating?" This was a big development for his friend. 

"I have been running a new holodeck program for the past month. A few days ago I met a hologram and we have gone on several dates. I am anticipating seeing him again." 

"A hologram?" La Forge sighed. "Data, holograms aren't real." 

"I am aware that holograms are not what we would classify as sentient beings. Geordi, the holodeck was built using transporter technology. It is able to create solid matter from energy and as you know from our experience with Professor Moriarty that it is also possible for holograms to experience a consciousness." 

"But, Data, Moriarty was a special case. And even if what you say is true about holograms being able to develop a consciousness, they are unable to exist outside of the holodeck. What do you hope to gain by developing a relationship with one?" 

"I hope to learn more about human sexual relationships. Fox has already taught me a lot." 

"Data, just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt." 

"The holodeck's safeties are on it is physically impossible for me to be injured." 

"That's not what I meant." La Forge shook his head and went back to work. 

* * *

Holodeck 

Data and Mulder walked out of the Movie Theater and stopped on the sidewalk. It was a beautiful evening. The movie had been Mulder's idea. It was a long time since he'd sat down with a bucket of popcorn and watched a movie in a theater. He skipped the usual cheesy science fiction movies that he'd always enjoyed instead he chose 'The Field of Dreams' for his love of baseball and the paranormal. 

"That was a fascinating movie," Data said. 

Mulder reached for Data's hand and held it. He needed desperately to feel that he was still alive that he wasn't some phantom wandering through cornfields of binary data and energy. "Let's go back to my place. I want you to make love to me." 

They walked several blocks until they were in front of an apartment building on Hegal. It didn't matter to Mulder that the theater had been in New York City. He wanted the familiarity of his old apartment for the first physical contact with Data. Although the later years of his life had been spent on the run with Scully then eventually with Walter at his Viva Towers apartment in Crystal City, this place he still considered home, Mulder thought, as they entered apartment 42. 

Data looked at him funny. "When you said that your name was Fox, I didn't realize you meant Special Agent Fox Mulder. You do sort of look like the artist renditions of him, except your nose is slightly smaller." 

"You've heard of me?" Mulder asked taken aback. 

"Yes." Data wondered who on the ship programmed a hologram of the famous fictional FBI agent. He wandered around the apartment studying several objects known to have been owned by the agent. The fish tank, a cue ball coat rack, the famous leather sofa, there was even an X made from masking tape on the window. 

"Have you heard of Walter Skinner?" Mulder asked, while hoping that he could learn what had happened to his lover from this android. 

"Assistant Director Walter Skinner was Mulder's and Scully's FBI boss." 

"Do you know what happened to him?" 

Data looked at Mulder strangely. "Of course, it is a well known part of the story." 

"Tell me," Mulder said. 

"I thought we were going to have sex?" 

"After you tell me about what happened to Walter...Skinner." 

"He died in the final battle with the alien morphs. He gave his life saving Agents Mulder and Scully." 

Mulder knew that wasn't true at least the last part. But the android seemed to believe it. He started removing his clothes to distract himself from the unsettling thought of Walter possibly dying even sooner than he had imagined. "Do you know what happened to Dana Scully?" 

Data followed Mulder's lead and removed his clothes. "She eventually married Fox Mulder and they had several children together." He wondered who would program a Fox Mulder hologram without programming the history of his character into the hologram. 

Mulder raised an eyebrow, but did not try to correct Data. The truth was that Scully was killed during a raid on a pharmaceutical plant back in 2005. Three years later he, Skinner, Doggett, and Reyes, with the help of the resistance, had defeated the aliens. Even after all of this time, it was still painful for Mulder to remember carrying her lifeless body from the building. If it hadn't been for Walter's support and love, he wouldn't have been able to go on. 

Mulder walked over to Data and ran a hand down the android's chest to his artificial sex organ. He almost asked Data if he was capable of coming, but realized that as a hologram he shouldn't have the knowledge that Data was an android. He wasn't ready to tell these people who he was, not until he gathered more information about them and their society. So far he liked what he'd learned. 

Over the next two hours Mulder discovered that not only was Data capable of coming, but also the android had been programmed with sexual techniques and skills that enabled him to give his partner the maximum in sexual pleasure. 

Mulder rolled onto his back after Data pulled out of him. Being a hologram wasn't the same as being flesh and blood. He was able to feel, but it wasn't overly satisfying. Maybe it was because only one man could ever truly satisfy him. No matter how hard Mulder tried his thoughts always turned back to Walter. A tear ran down his cheek and he turned away from Data, not wanting the android to see his grief. 

Data stood and started to dress, he was needed back on duty. "Computer, end program." 

The bedroom disappeared, replaced by the empty holodeck. 

* * *

The Kitsunegari Merchant ship 

Skinner pulled into orbit around K'wok's home planet Qo'nos. Hidden in the smuggling compartment on the ship were six cases of Romulan ale that they had picked up near the neutral zone from a Romulan smuggler. 

"Skinner, try not to drink any of our cargo. At least not until you reach Earth," K'wok said as he stood. 

"Don't worry about me," Skinner said as he put the ship on auto and followed K'wok to their transporter. 

"K'wok, give my blessing to your family," he added as the Klingon stepped up on the transporter platform. 

K'wok inclined his head in acknowledgement before Skinner turned on the transporter and beamed him down to the planet. 

Skinner headed back to the small bridge. He programmed the coordinates for Earth into the computer then headed into the back to his private room to get some sleep. He passed through the empty cargo hold that was the size of two aircraft hangers. 

He already sent a message to Admiral Jack Doggett that he'd be arriving in a few days. Jack was John Doggett's descendant. After they had defeated the aliens, John married Monica and had five children with her. Skinner had become a part of their extended family. In their time together fighting the aliens, John had become as close to Skinner as a brother, and John's and Monica's children came to consider him their uncle. As the children grew, and had families of their own, Skinner stayed in contact with them. 

Now there were hundreds of descendants of John's and Monica's living on Earth and throughout the galaxy. Skinner was only able to maintain contact with one branch of the large family. Jack Doggett bore a remarkable resemblance to John Doggett, in Skinner's mind; it was like having his long dead friend back with him. He looked forward to seeing Jack again and learning what had been going on with Starfleet. 

* * *

U.S.S. Enterprise 

Riker strolled excitedly to the holodeck. The last several days had been too hectic to allow him any down time. Now that the U.S.S. Lexington had arrived to help with the unidentified alien ship, it allowed Riker to have a few hours to himself. He was looking forward to playing with the Fox hologram again and had the perfect scenario planned. As he passed other crewmembers, Riker tried to hide his growing excitement, hoping that the erection he was suddenly sporting wouldn't become too obvious before he made it to the holodeck. 

He stepped onto the holodeck and sealed the door so he wouldn't be interrupted. He removed his uniform and placed it into a storage cupboard before programming in the scenario that he had in mind. He was feeling incredibly horny. 

The holodeck vanished replaced by room with a floor to ceiling picture window looking out over the snow-covered Alaska Mountain Range. The rest of the room was very cozy from the large bed, covered with a thick down comforter, to the fire crackling in the stone hearth. In front of the fireplace, lying on his belly on a polar bearskin rug in all of his naked glory was Fox. 

Blood rushed to Riker's cock as he admired the delicious curves and taut muscles. He was fully erect and needy when Fox lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at him. 

"Oh, it's you," Mulder said. 

"You sound disappointed." 

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be? You're overly pushy." 

"Am I? You seemed to have enjoyed sucking my cock at the pool hall." 

"You didn't leave me much choice." 

Riker frowned and thought about readjusting the computer program but as he looked into Fox's defiant eyes he changed his mind. After all Riker loved a challenge. "Fox, I don't mean to be pushy or bossy. Let's have a glass of wine and talk." He moved over to dresser that had a bottle of wine and wineglasses sitting on it while wondering about the strange behavior of the hologram. 

Mulder was enjoying the warmth of the fire against his skin, the softness of the bearskin rug, and the view of the wintry mountain range outside. They were simple pleasures that he was unwilling to lose just yet. So he accepted the glass of wine that Riker passed down to him before the commander sat next to him on the rug. 

"Tell me about yourself," Riker asked. 

"What do you want to know?" Mulder asked as he took a sip of the dark red wine...what he wouldn't give to be human again. 

"How old are you?" 

"I'm 407 years old." 

"Oh really, you don't look a day over thirty." Riker figured the hologram was pulling his leg for some reason. Everything about this hologram seemed contradictory. 

Mulder smirked. "I've been told I look young for my age." As a hologram, Mulder had chosen to look like what he did when he was in his early thirties. 

"What do you do for a living?" 

"Right now, I'm between jobs." 

"What did you do for a living?" 

"I pissed off people in the government and military. It was very satisfying work." 

Riker smiled, liking this beautiful, sarcastic hologram all the more. "Where were you born?" 

"A hospital." Mulder began to relax, he no longer found Riker to be as annoying as he did at first. 

"You're playing with me." Riker moved closer, leaned down, and kissed Mulder softly on the lips. "One more question," he said as he took the wineglass from Mulder's hand and set both glasses aside. 

"What?" Mulder asked breathlessly. He was becoming aroused despite himself. 

Unable to resist the hologram any longer, Riker pushed Mulder back on the rug and lay spread out on top of him. Their erections pressed delightfully together. 

"What year were you born?" 

"1961." 

Riker's mouth had started attacking the soft flesh at the base of Fox's throat and didn't register his answer. "Fox, I want to have sex with you. May I?" 

"I usually don't fuck on the second date...but since we're already naked." Mulder actually didn't want to have sex with Riker, but even more he didn't want go back to the computer database. The few times that he'd been able to become part of the holodeck's program had been the freest he'd been in centuries. And, if being fucked by a total stranger was what it took to remain free, even for a few more minutes, then it was a price he was willing to pay. Besides he reminded himself, it wasn't like this was his real body. 

Riker kneeled between Fox's parted thighs. He bent and started sucking and nipping at the hologram's nipples until Fox was moaning and writhing. A smug smile spread across Riker's lips as he looked down at the hologram's aroused face before running a finger along the swollen cock that was dripping precum against Fox's belly. "So beautiful." 

He pulled a tube of lubricant from beneath the rug. "Place your legs on my shoulders." 

Mulder raised his legs and placed his calves on Riker's shoulders. He wasn't really thinking about anything other than the sensations of pleasure his temporary body was feeling. His eyes closed as a thick finger breached his anus and started stretching him. With his eyes closed Mulder could pretend that it was Walter touching him. The stretching went on for several minutes before the fingers were replace by the large knob head of a cock. 

"Look at me, Fox." 

Riker's voice broke the spell. Mulder cracked open his eyes and peered up at the bearded man. Once their eyes were locked on each other, Riker pushed into Fox. A moan of pleasure escaped Mulder's lips as he pushed up to force more of the thick shaft into him. 

Riker found the tightness around his shaft intensely pleasurable as he pushed the remaining three inches inside Fox. His balls slapped against the round globes of the hologram's buttocks. Riker stared into sultry hazel eyes something in the way Fox looked at him seemed far too human. Maybe that was why this hologram fascinated and attracted him. Riker found that he wanted to give Fox pleasure, so he would be more welcomed by the hologram next time. 

Mulder arched his back off the rug when Riker's cock struck his prostate. He tightened his legs around the Starfleet officer's neck as he pushed up to meet his downward thrusts. To keep from crying out, Mulder bit down on his lower lip as the pleasure built with each thrust. When Riker grabbed his cock and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts, Mulder cried out and came. 

It took several more minutes before Riker's body stiffened as he came then collapsed on Fox's sweat slicked body. 

* * *

Captain's Quarters 

Picard finally recalled where he had read about aliens using humans in this manner. He was rather disappointed that it had been in a work of fiction, until he realized that the piece he had read over two decades ago wasn't included in the collection of stories that had been published centuries ago. 

When Picard was attending Starfleet academy, he had met the direct descendent of the author of the X-Files novels. He'd become friends with Jack Doggett, now Admiral Jack Doggett, and had been invited to the man's large country estate in rural Georgia. At the time, they were both young men of twenty-four. 

Picard recalled the pleasant and relaxing visit he had in Georgia in the springtime. Jack had shown him around the four hundred-year-old estate and eventually they ended up in the family library where the original volumes of his great, great, great, great Grandfather Walter J. Doggett's novels were displayed. And Jack had allowed him to read an unpublished story where Agent Mulder had rescued Agent Scully from a spaceship under the ice in Antarctica. 

The description of the ship's interior had been similar to the one they were now removing the bodies from. And the illustration included with the story was identical to the alien ship. Picard thought it was no coincidence. But for it to actually have had happened that would mean that Mulder and Scully weren't mere fictional characters. The Captain couldn't accept that that was possible it just seemed too farfetched. Then neither could he deny the evidence before his eyes. 

In addition, he wondered about why the story had never been published with the rest of the X-Files stories. It nagged at Picard's mind. Maybe he'd contact Jack and ask for an electric copy of that story and possibly an explanation of why his ancestor never published it. He'd also search Earth records for any mention of any of the characters from the X-Files novels. 

With his mind made up, Picard decided to turn in for the night. 

* * *

The Kitsunegari Merchant vessel 

Skinner received permission for his ship to dock at Earth's Spacedock. One good thing about having a friend who was a Starfleet Admiral was that Skinner could gain immediate access to areas that it might take the average citizen days or weeks to attain. 

After he docked, Skinner would take a shuttle down to Earth. Jack planned to meet him later at the family estate in Georgia. 

As he gazed out the window of his vessel at Earth's glowing blue globe, Skinner felt a deep yearning for his home world. He had now spent more of his life living off Earth than on it. 

Maybe on this trip he'd visit the place he had grown up as a boy in Iowa. It's been over a hundred years since he'd been there last. As usual, he would visit D.C. and relive some memories of his time with Fox. Although most of the city had been destroyed during the nuclear war of 2053, there were still landmarks standing from the time before World War III. 

The large shape of the Spacedock appeared and Skinner turned control of the ship over to its tractor beams to guide him into a smooth docking. He stood and walked back to pack his satchel. Inside a secret compartment at the bottom he placed two bottles of Romulan ale as presents for Jack, hefting it on his shoulder, Skinner headed to the exit hatch. 

* * *

Riker's Cabin 

After making love to Fox, Riker reluctantly returned to his cabin. If it weren't for the fact that Worf had signed up to use that holodeck, he would have preferred to stay there with Fox's warm body sleeping in his arms. 

Riker had nine hours before he had to go back on duty, so he decided to get a few hours of sleep. 

He lay on the mattress and closed his eyes. As he started to drift off to sleep his thoughts returned to Fox, and he recalled the answer to his last question. He sat upright in bed and swore. 

"1961!" 

His stomach twisted at the realization that when Fox stated that he was 407 years old, he wasn't joking, and he would have had to know the current Earth year and not the date from the late twentieth century that Riker had programmed into the holodeck's program. Riker sprung out of bed and started to dress. 

Could the hologram be developing a consciousness? If so, how did it happen and what did it mean? Or was there a bug in the holodeck's programming? Either way he needed to discover the answer. 

* * *

Ten-Forward Lounge 

Deanna Troi sat and listened to Data try to explain the human emotions that he believed he had experienced. 

"I have experienced anticipation and excitement in my relationship with Fox, Councilor." 

"Can you describe these feelings in a bit more detail?" Her attention was drawn to Riker who had stepped into the lounge. Waves of nervous energy poured off the Commander. 

"Data, I'd like to continue this conversation later," she said as Riker walked over to their table. 

"Data, I need you to run a diagnostic check on the holodeck's programming for abnormalities." 

"What's wrong, Will?" Troi asked. 

"I believe a hologram has shown an awareness outside of the normal hologram programming." 

"How?" 

"I was running a program that takes place on Earth in 1986. When I asked this hologram how old he was, Fox said that he was 407 years old and that he was born in 1961." 

"Fox?" Troi looked over at Data who had an unreadable expression on his face. 

Data cocked his head in thought then asked, "Commander, this hologram would not happen to be six feet tall with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a mole on the side of his face?" 

"You met him?" Riker couldn't keep the surprise from his voice. 

"Yes, but I have been unable to discover who programmed the Special Agent Fox Mulder hologram into the holodeck." 

Riker was stunned at finding out his Fox was the fictional FBI agent. "Fox Mulder?" 

"I think we should discuss this with the Captain," Troi said as she suddenly felt like they were being observed. 

* * *

Earth 

When Skinner finally arrived at the Doggett estate, he headed up to the bedroom that had been set-aside for him over three centuries earlier by Monica. His bedroom was located on the top level of the four-story home. Over the centuries, the home had grown into a mansion with new additions added as the family grew. Skinner's bedroom remained in the old wing that looked out over a grove of peach trees. 

He really loved it there. John's uncle had originally owned this property and left it to his only nephew when he died. Before John and Monica married they had used this place as a base for the resistance movement. Skinner had even made love to Fox several times inside this house. After the war was over, John and Monica had raised five children there. The oldest, Walter John, was born a few days after their victory. It should have been a happy time for them, but the cloud of Fox's abduction hung over their victory and the baby's birth. 

Skinner set his satchel on the bed. The room was clean and exactly as he had left it on his last visit two years earlier. On the nightstand was a photograph of him and Fox, taken a few months before Fox was abducted. His lover had distinguished streaks of gray in his brown hair, it was the only sign that he had been nearing fifty, Fox's face was still smoothed and youthful not even crow's feet marred his perfect skin. The photograph Skinner carried in the locket around his neck was of Fox when he was in his mid-thirties. It had come from an old FBI badge photo. 

After he unpacked the satchel, Skinner headed downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

* * *

U.S.S. Enterprise 

As Picard listened to his officers, he knew it was no coincidence that this Fox Mulder hologram would appear on the holodeck at the same time he remembered reading a description of the alien ship in an unpublished fictional story of the X-Files novels. 

"Data, is it possible for the data you downloaded from the alien ship to the auxiliary database to have contaminated the holodeck programming?" Picard asked. 

"Sir, it is on the same grid. However the data would not be able to move on its own." 

"What if it _were_ able to move on its own?" 

"That would not be possible," Data said. 

Picard rose from the conference table and paced silently across the room before turning back to the table. "I'd like to meet this hologram." 

* * *

Earth 

Skinner relaxed by the pool sipping a gin and tonic. It was quiet, the children were all at school, and the adults were at work. Except for the household staff, Skinner had the place to himself. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the hot sun on his bare chest and face. 

No place in the galaxy could come close to Earth's perfection. It wasn't just the landmarks and the history of his home planet that Skinner loved. The planet's fragrance was unique along with the gravity and how the sun filtered through the atmosphere were all the perfect mix that made this place a home that couldn't be duplicated elsewhere. 

Jack strolled out onto the patio. 

"Walt, welcome home." 

Skinner opened his eyes and smiled as he stood, reached out, and shook Jack's hand. "Jack, how's Starfleet these days? 

"Fine. Walt, I have some news that you'll be interested in. It was brought to my attention as I was shuttling over here from San Francisco." 

"What's that?" Skinner sat back in the lounge chair while Jack took a seat at the patio table. 

"A ship matching the description of the alien morph's vessel has been discovered adrift in the Delta Quadrant. On board they found thousands of dead humans that had been in the process of being used as incubators for the morph's offspring. The offspring were also dead." 

Skinner leaped up from the chair. "Jack, any word about Fox?" 

"It's possible that his body is among the dead, but we won't know that until we get there and do a search." 

"We, Jack?" 

"This is my family's quest, too." 

"I don't want Starfleet involved." Skinner was feeling anxious over the possibility that his quest might finally be coming to an end. He wasn't sure how he felt about finally being able to let Fox go or if he'd be able to. 

"Starfleet is already involved, Walt, but if it makes you feel better we'll take your ship." 

Skinner took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, let's get going." 

* * *

Holodeck 

Mulder sank the basketball through the hoop then ran to retrieve it as the ball took a bad bounce off the wall. He continued to dribble the ball as the doors to the holodeck opened and four people entered. 

He took another shot that went straight through the hoop without touching the metal rim. 

"I've missed playing b-ball," he said as he turned to face his audience. Mulder had finally figured out how to override the computer to operate the holodeck on his own. 

"Who are you?" Picard asked as he looked at the hologram that was alone on the empty holodeck with the exception of the basketball and hoop. 

"Ask, Data, he knows." 

"He said you're Special Agent Fox Mulder. But Agent Mulder is a fictional character." 

"Really? Who invented me?" 

"Walter J. Doggett, he was the author of the X-Files novels." 

Mulder smiled. "Monica told me she would name the baby after Walter if she was carrying a boy. I'm happy that she did. It would have meant so much to Walter." 

Riker shook off his initial surprise and asked, "Fox, you're not a fictional character, are you?" He couldn't help openly admiring the long toned body dressed in shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt. 

Mulder tossed him the basketball. "I was born flesh and blood, but they reduced me down to data. Your holodeck provided me with the first chance in centuries to feel alive again." 

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Riker asked. 

Mulder shrugged. "I wanted to learn more about you. I wasn't sure if I could trust you." 

"You must think I'm a real jerk for the way I treated you." 

"You've got that right." Mulder smirked. 

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry?" 

Mulder's lips raised in a tentative grin, "It wouldn't hurt." 

Picard watched the interaction, intrigued. "Agent Mulder, do you know how the aliens reduced you to data?" 

Mulder focused his attention back to the bald Captain. "Not Agent...just Mulder. The aliens used a matter-transducer to break down my body. My DNA is stored along with my memories and life force." 

Picard turned to Data. "Data, is it possible to restore Mulder to his physical form?" 

"It should be a relatively easy process by using his stored DNA, the holodeck, and our transporter." 

"Make it so," Picard said. 

"Yes, sir." 

* * *

Spacedock 

Skinner chuckled as the crew of Spacedock panicked over the unannounced arrival of Admiral Doggett. 

Jack sighed as a station's commander hurried down the corridor hastily buttoning his dress uniform. 

"Admiral, welcome to Spacedock. How can I be of assistance?" Commander Remus said as he stopped in front of the Doggett and Skinner. 

"Commander, you can see to it that Captain Skinner's ship the Kitsunegari is given priority clearance to leave the station. 

Remus glanced at the dashing bald Captain who had caused quite the stir when he had stepped off the ancient merchant vessel earlier in the day. "At once, Admiral. Will you be able to stay after Captain Skinner leaves? I'd be honored to give you a tour of the station." 

"I'm leaving with Captain Skinner." 

"You're going to travel on that old ship? Sir, it hardly looks space worthy." 

"My ship is in top working order!" Skinner growled. He had overhauled it ten years ago and installed the latest propulsion technology. In the two centuries that Skinner had owned the ship, he had kept it up-to-date with the latest technology. Only it's exterior appeared old, on purpose, the vessel could and has outrun most of the ships in Starfleet. 

"I'll be fine. Captain Skinner is a top pilot and I trust him explicitly." Doggett turned back to Skinner. "Shall we go, Walt?" 

"Sure, Jack." 

* * *

U.S.S. Enterprise 

Mulder glanced around the transporter room. He felt dazed and shaken. 

Doctor Crusher stepped up on the platform and ran a handheld medical scanner over his nude body. She frowned over the readings she was getting from the scanner. "How do you feel?" 

"Dizzy. Do you mind if I sit down?" 

Riker and Data were at his side instantly each grabbing a hold of one of his arms. 

"Data, I have him," Riker said as he helped Mulder off the transporter and over to a chair. 

Mulder didn't like feeling weak and wobbly. The chair was cold against his naked backside. "I guess there's a difference from having a hologram body and getting my real one back." 

"The only difference is you're even more beautiful," Riker whispered in his ear. 

Mulder looked into Riker's blue eyes and sighed, "You never quit, do you?" 

"Not when I find something I want." 

Mulder shivered more from Riker's words than being cold. "Can I get something to wear?" 

"Sure, Fox." Riker looked up at Data. "Data, can you get Fox something to wear?" 

"Do you have a mirror?" Mulder asked as he looked at his hands. They, along with other visible parts of his body looked fine but he wanted to see what his face looked like. 

Data left and came back a couple minutes later with a hand mirror, slippers, and a robe. 

Mulder held the mirror and looked at his face as he moved it to different angles. The gray that had streaked his hair was gone. "I look like I did when I was in my thirties," he commented. 

Data answered, "I adjusted the transporter to match the age that you appeared to be on the holodeck. I could have adjusted it so that you materialized as a child or an elderly man." 

"I'm not complaining," Mulder said as he handed the mirror back then stood to pull on the robe. 

Picard walked into the transporter room and paused to study the legendary man. "Mulder, you're looking well. How do you feel?" 

"I'm still a bit unsteady on my feet, but other than that I'm fine. Thanks to you and your crew." 

Doctor Crusher was still studying the results of her scan. "Captain, Mulder's only half human." 

"What do you mean, Doctor?" 

"He has an extra chromosome and his genetic make up is a cross between human and the alien species from the ship." 

Mulder sighed, "I'm a hybrid. My fathers were at the heart of the conspiracy." 

"Mulder, I'd like to learn more about you and this conspiracy. I don't think the parts of it that were in the X-Files novels were accurate. After you are settled into your new quarters join me for dinner at 1800 hours," Picard said. 

Mulder nodded. "Okay." 

"Lieutenant Data, show Mr. Mulder to his quarters and see to his needs. Number One, Doctor Crusher, I'd like to see you both in my ready room," Picard commanded before he turned and headed out the door. 

Riker reluctantly left Mulder in Data's hands as he followed Picard out of the room. 

Crusher looked at Mulder as he stood. She smiled. "Mulder, it was a pleasure to meet you. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." 

Mulder smiled back. "Doctor, thank you for your help." 

Data moved over to his side. "Fox, are you well enough to walk on your own? I can carry you if you are not." 

"I'm feeling fine, Data. How far are my quarters?" Mulder was looking forward to having a room with four solid walls, a floor, and a ceiling. 

"Not far. The VIP guest quarters are on Deck 5 in the saucer section." 

"Where are Commander Riker's quarters?" 

"Deck 8." 

"And yours?" 

"Deck 2." 

They took the turbolift to Deck 5 then walked down several corridors before coming to the guest quarters. The accommodations were three times as large as normal crew quarters. Mulder glanced around with interest. Data took the time to explain the replicator and how the bathroom facilities worked. 

The door opened and a woman walked in carrying an armful of clothing. "The Commander has sent these for you," she said as she walked over to the closet and hung them inside, setting the ankle boots on the floor. 

"Thanks," Mulder said. 

"You're welcome." She smiled at him before heading out the door. 

"Data, what time is it?" Mulder felt strange being disconnected from the computer and no longer able to access it's vast resources. He was also feeling hungry for the first time in centuries. 

"It is 1500 hours." 

"I have three hours before I have to meet the Captain for dinner. Why don't we go up to ten-forward and have a drink and a snack?" Mulder said as he started to dress in the clothes that the woman had left in the closet. 

"You know about ten-forward?" Data asked. 

"I know about most of the low security areas on this ship." 

Data watched him dress. "Fox, would you consider this a date?" 

"We could if you want to." 

"I would like to," Data said. 

* * *

The Kitsunegari Merchant vessel 

"You seem sad, Walt, I'd have thought you'd be happy that your quest might finally be over," Admiral Doggett said as they shared a meal in the ship's small galley. 

"I can't let him go, Jack." 

"Walt, he's been dead for centuries. You've had to know that you weren't going to find him alive." 

"In my mind I've accepted that but in my heart he will always be alive." Skinner stood and walked over to the replicator. "Coffee black." 

"So what will you do once your quest is over?" 

"I don't know. I've never given it any thought," Skinner said sadly. 

"You could write the true story of your exploits. I'm sure the world would be ready to hear the truth now, and you can keep Fox alive that way." 

"I'll think about it, Jack." Skinner sat back at the table and took a sip of the hot coffee. At the speed they were traveling they'd be in the Delta Quadrant within six Earth days. He remembered when it would have taken years to travel the same distance from Earth. 

* * *

Ready Room 

"I would like to keep Fox Mulder's identity a secret until we find out more about this race of aliens and what was done to him," Picard said. "And I don't want him subjected to the publicity that would come from making his identity known just yet." 

"I haven't read the X-Files Novels since I was a boy. I remember that the aliens were a race of morphs and another was a race named oiliens, but nowhere in the books did it show them using humans as living incubators for their young," Riker said. 

"I was given the opportunity to read an unpublished story of the X-Files. It showed that the gray morphs and the oiliens were the same race of aliens, and it had a complete description of the ship with humans being used in that manner," Picard said. 

"Why were the stories passed off as fiction?" Troi asked. 

"I'm hoping Mulder will be able to enlighten us," Picard said. "Councilor, can you read how he's doing?" 

Troi nodded. "He's excited over being free from the computer, but I'm sensing that he's also melancholy. He has a deep emptiness in his soul." 

Riker frowned. "He's been through a lot, if half of what is written in those books is true." 

Crusher spoke up suddenly, "I wonder what happened to Dana Scully? If Mulder was abducted that would mean they didn't have the happy white picket fence ending that the final novel proclaimed." As every one at the table turned to look at her, she smiled. "Hey I was a teenager and read the books for the romance between their characters." 

"I've never read any of the stories," Troi said. "I think I'll download the novels this evening and read them. I'd like to know more about what I'll be dealing with if I'm needed to help Mulder get over any trauma from his experience." 

* * *

Ten-Forward 

Mulder sat with Data at a round table sipping an iced-tea and watching humans and aliens interact. He was fascinated by the different alien races and enjoyed being surrounded by life. 

"Hey, Data, mind if I join you?" La Forge asked. 

"No. Geordi, this is Fox...my date." 

La Forge couldn't keep the surprise look off his face. "Fox? As in from the holodeck?" 

Mulder chuckled. "Please call me Mulder." 

"Fox Mulder? Is this some sort of a joke?" 

"Geordi, Fox is the fictional or more to the point non-fictional character of the X-Files. He was abducted and reduced to data by the alien morphs, and stored in their database. It is their ship that we found," Data attempted to explain. 

"Does the Captain know about him?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm having dinner with your Captain in a half hour." 

"This is unbelievable." 

"You're telling me," Mulder said. 

"What happened to Dana Scully? I thought you married her and had several children," La Forge said. 

Mulder sighed sadly, "Scully was killed during a raid on a pharmaceutical plant in 2005. We were never lovers." 

"I'm sorry to hear that. The novels made it seem like you both were in love." 

"I loved Scully like a sister and best friend. I was in love with Walter Skinner, he was my lover." Mulder couldn't keep the sadness from his voice. 

"You still love him?" Data asked. 

"I'll never stop loving him." Mulder looked at the clock behind the bar. "I should be meeting Captain Picard for dinner. Data, can you show me how to find his cabin?" 

"Yes." Data stood. 

"Mulder, it was nice meeting you," La Forge said, holding out his hand. 

Mulder shook it. "Likewise, Geordi." 

* * *

Picard's Quarters 

Mulder glanced around the cabin. Unlike the quarters he was assigned, this one had a window looking out over the stars. "It's beautiful, cold and endless. So much more vast than is apparent from Earth." 

"Yes. I remember gazing for hours up at the nighttime sky as a boy. I knew that one day I'd travel among them." Picard handed Mulder a glass of dark red wine. "This is from my personal stock, it isn't generated by the replicator." 

Mulder took a sip. "Mm, it's delicious." 

"I hope you're hungry. I've programmed in one of my favorite meals." 

"I'm starving. Other than a snack in ten-forward I haven't had anything to eat in over three hundred years." 

"Then let us start with the soup." 

Mulder watched as Picard replicated two steaming bowls of French onion soup. "It's going to take me a while to get used to these replicators," he said sitting at the table as Picard placed the bowl in front of him. 

"It was a remarkable technical accomplishment," Picard said. 

"What has Earth been like since I've been gone?" 

"It had its setbacks, in 2053 a nuclear war devastated most of the planet. Earth didn't fully recover until the middle of the 22nd century. Now it's a member of the United Federation of Planets and is a thriving utopia." Picard admired Mulder as he slowly ate the soup. The man held himself with grace and pride. Picard enjoyed seeing the intelligence behind those ever changing hues of hazel. 

"Tell me about yourself," Picard asked. 

Mulder shrugged. "I was born on October 13, 1961. I grew up a typical American boy from a middle class family on the East Coast until 1973 when my sister Samantha was abducted by aliens. Her abduction tore my family apart. My father started drinking, my mother turned inward, and I was left to raise myself. I finally escaped to college in England with the help of a U.S. Senator. When I finished college I was recruited to work for the FBI where I eventually discovered the X-Files." 

"And the rest became legend," Picard said as he stood and cleared the empty soup bowls away and returned with the main course. "The novels had your father involved in a conspiracy that experimented on humans." 

"My father worked for the State Department and was at the heart of the conspiracy. It was his choice to turn Samantha over to the aliens instead of me. I didn't realize until years later that I had been part of the original project and had been altered me even before my birth," Mulder sighed. 

"Do you know why this had been covered up from the public and your life turned into a work of fiction?" Picard asked as he felt an attraction to Mulder. 

"Captain--" 

"Jean Luc." 

Mulder smiled. "Jean Luc, Earth had been a few years away from being invaded and enslaved. It didn't seem wise to inform the public just how at risk the world had been. The conspiracy had reached into the top levels of governments worldwide and even into U.S. military. If the public had discovered the complicity of their political leaders that had been working with the aliens to enslave them it would have caused a worldwide revolt and millions of innocent people might have lost their lives needlessly." Mulder picked up the wineglass and took a sip, he recalled the arguments they had in the final days over how much to make public. "We eliminated the alien threat which in turn ended the conspiracy, so we decided it was best to let sleeping dogs lie." 

"I'd like to learn more about who was directly involved in the conspiracy and what the aliens had hoped to gain through conquering Earth." 

"Why? Those involved would be long dead. The aliens wanted the continuation of their species. They were a dying race." As he spoke, Mulder cut an asparagus spear into bite-sized pieces. It felt good to be human again. 

"They hoped to use humans to prolong their existence?" 

"Yes." 

They finished eating in silence. Picard cleared the plates and returned with two glasses of port wine. "Let's continue our discussion on the sofa, it is more comfortable than these chairs." 

Mulder moved over to the sofa, sat, and leaned against the arm. He sipped the port as Picard sat next to him. 

"It must have been fascinating living in Washington D.C. during the peak of the American republic." 

"It had its moments," Mulder said, "But it couldn't compare to your life of exploring space and discovering new life forms." 

"Mulder, now that you're free do you know what you want to do with your life?" 

"I'd like to return to Earth and discover what happened to my lover. After that I don't really know." Mulder was feeling a deep ache in his heart. This was what it was like to be human again, he thought sadly. 

"You could join Starfleet. If you make it through the academy I'll see about getting you a post on my ship." 

Mulder shook his head. "I'm not much for following orders." 

Picard smiled. "You were an FBI agent...that required following orders." 

"To a point. I was still my own man and the most I had to worry about was losing my job." 

"I hope you'd at least consider it. I think you would enjoy exploring the galaxy." 

Mulder gazed into Picard's gentle eyes. "I'm sure I would enjoy it, Jean Luc, that might be a problem." 

"Why?" 

"I don't feel like enjoying anything." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Now that I'm human again the loss of my lover is even more painful," Mulder said softly, "I need time to come to terms with his death." 

"You must have loved him dearly." 

"Walter meant everything to me. I never thought I could love someone so much." Mulder looked away as tears brimmed in his eyes. "I'm sorry." 

Picard reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Don't be, you have something to cherish. Mulder, not too many people are lucky enough to find that kind of love in their lifetime." 

"We had such a short time together, Jean Luc. What I wouldn't give to hear his voice again," Mulder sighed and handed Picard unfinished glass of port. "I should be going." 

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to." 

"Thanks." Mulder stood and walked out the door. 

* * *

The Kitsunegari Merchant vessel 

Skinner hugged a pillow and rolled on his side on the small mattress. He mumbled in his sleep as he dreamed that he was back at his Viva Towers apartment snuggling with Fox on the sofa. 

They were watching a Red Sox's game on television. It was over a year after Scully's death and eight months since they had finally become lovers. After a decade of unresolved sexual tension between them, their passion had ignited like a brush fire on a hot August day. Fox had been the most passionate and giving lover that he had ever had or dreamed of having. The two short years they had shared together were the best in Skinner's life. 

He recalled how Fox would touch him...stroke him so lovingly. Those beautiful hazel eyes filled with absolute adoration for him. Skinner felt worshipped and loved beyond belief. His arms tightened around the pillow as his hips rocked in a fucking motion. Fox's lips felt hot and soft as they worked their way down his body. He woke suddenly with a start, and felt the dampness in his briefs. Sighing, Skinner pushed the pillow away, stripped off his briefs and rose to go use the bathroom. 

As he stood under the hot spray of the shower, his only concession to Earthly comfort on his ship, his mind was made up. After he found Fox's body, Skinner would join his lover in the hereafter. 

* * *

U.S.S. Enterprise 

Riker carried a package in his arms as he stopped outside the VIP guest quarters. He buzzed and waited for the door to be answered. 

Mulder finally opened it looking like he hadn't slept a wink all night. His hair was mussed and his eyes were red-rimmed as if he had been crying. 

"Fox, what's wrong?" Riker asked as he stepped into the cabin letting the door slide shut behind him. 

"Ah, nothing...I couldn't sleep." 

"Would you like to talk it?" 

"No." The last thing Mulder wanted was to bring up all of the ghosts from last night. He looked at the box Riker was carrying. "What's in the box?" 

"A few things that I thought you'd be interested in." 

Riker set the box on the table, pulled out an e-tablet, and handed it to Mulder. "I downloaded all of the X-Files novels on the tablet, I thought you'd want to read them. I also installed the complete history of Earth beginning after you were abducted." 

Mulder smiled softly. "Thanks, I'd like to see how my life's been portrayed." 

Riker next pulled out a package of coffee beans and a coffeemaker complete with grinder. "The replicator is good, but it still cannot make a perfect cup of coffee." He started setting up the coffeemaker as he spoke. "And there's nothing like the aroma of a freshly brewed pot of coffee." 

"You found one of my weaknesses," Mulder said as he watched Riker grind the beans then filled the maker with water and started the coffee brewing. 

"Will, would it be possible to get a tour of the Bridge?" 

"Sure. I'll also show you the aquariums and observation deck if you're interested." 

"The Enterprise is like a small city, isn't it?" 

"Yes. We're pretty self-sufficient." Riker felt like hugging Mulder but he held back, sensing that his touch would not be welcome at this time. Instead he poured the coffee and offered Mulder a mug. 

Mulder accepted it with a grateful smile and went to sit at the small table. "Mm, this is good." 

A buzz sounded from the door before it slid open and Data stepped into the room. He was carrying a ten-gallon aquarium already full with water and fish. The water in the tank didn't even slosh as the android carefully and effortlessly carried it to a table and set to down. 

"Fox, I thought you would like to have an aquarium like you had back on Earth," Data said as he started the pump and turned on the light on the top of the tank. 

Mulder stood and walked over to look into the fish tank. "Data, this is really thoughtful of you. Thanks." 

Riker frowned as Data bent down close to Mulder and stared into the fish tank with him. "Lieutenant, I'd like you to report to Engineering and...." Riker paused, "and run a diagnostic check on the impulse drive." 

"Yes, Commander." Data straightened and headed out the door. 

Before the door could slide shut Picard stepped inside, he nodded at Riker in greeting before turning his attention to Mulder. 

"Mulder, I wanted to check on how you were doing and offer you a tour of my ship." 

"I'm doing fine, Jean Luc," Mulder said. 

Riker raised an eyebrow over the familiar use of Picard's first name. 

"Splendid." Picard turned to Riker. "Number One, take command of the bridge while I show our guest around." 

"Yes, sir," Riker said, keeping the disappointment from reaching his voice. He hoped that he wouldn't have to compete with the Captain for Fox's affections. 

* * *

Alien Morph Ship 

The atmosphere inside the morph ship had been made breathable and comfortable for humans and the other sentient species working onboard. 

Ensign Eudoris Spangler walked down the rows of sarcophagus shaped receptacles. They had been tediously removing the dead bodies and preparing them for the journey back to Earth where they would be studied before finally being cremated and laid to rest. After removing hundreds of bodies they still had thousands to go. He stopped in front of a receptacle unlike the others, this one's window was opaque and did not allow him to see inside. 

He reached for the latch and disengaged it. A hiss sounded as the pressure trapped inside was released. Spangler opened the receptacle and looked inside. He was stunned to find a young human female who was beautifully preserved. As he looked at her nude body, he noted that unlike the other dead humans there was none of the bulges or discoloration caused by the alien life form that had been growing inside of them. 

The young ensign reached out and touched her shoulder, frowning as he felt warm pliant flesh. As he started to pull his hand away, the body's eyes flew open. Before he could even cry out, a pool of black fluid spewed out of the corpse's mouth and eyes hitting him squarely in the face. The oilien entered its new host. 

* * *

U.S.S. Enterprise 

Dressed in dark green silk pajamas, Mulder curled up on the sofa in his quarters as he read the files on the e-tablet. He shook his head in dismay as he read about his and Scully's exploits. Some of the stories made it seem as if they were ready to jump into bed together and fuck like bunnies. It made Mulder wonder if Doggett's son had even known he and Walter were lovers. 

He reached for the cup of hot tea on the table and took a sip. Today had been his first whole day of being free from the computer. The parts of the Enterprise that Picard had shown him were fascinating and made Mulder pleased that Earth had evolved to become a force of decency in the galaxy with respect for life as its foundation. It might have easily gone the other way. 

When they had stopped down in the medical labs, Doctor Crusher had wanted to schedule some tests to study how human DNA had been combined with the alien DNA to create him; a hybrid. Mulder did not want anything to do with her tests. What was the point? The alien morphs were dead and it appeared that Earth had become even more powerful technologically than the morphs had been. Mulder didn't want his alien makeup to cast a shadow on his newfound freedom. It was hard enough trying to fit in while coming to terms with his turbulent feelings over the loss of his previous life or more exactly finally having to accept the loss of his lover. 

Captain Picard seemed to have sensed his reluctance and ushered him out of the medical labs with a curt nod to the Doctor. "You don't have to worry about becoming a test subject, Mulder. That is not allowed or tolerated within the Federation." 

At the time, he had sighed wearily, "Jean Luc, I've witness humanity at its cruelest. It's not easy for me to trust." He reached out and touched the insignia on Picard's uniform. "Especially people in the military." 

Picard had taken a hold of his hand and held it with both of his. "You're free now...you have nothing to fear." 

Even though he knew that Picard was right, Mulder still felt apprehensive and had a raw gnawing fear deep in his guts as if warning him that this wasn't over. He appreciated the comfort Picard was providing him through his touch. 

That had been five hours ago, now he was back in the quarters he'd been assigned, enjoying a moment alone. Mulder yawned as the lack of sleep from the night before finally caught up with him. He set the tablet on the table then stretched out on the sofa. "Computer, turn off lights," he said as he closed his eyes. 

* * *

The oilien moved silently through the morph's ship using Ensign Spangler's body. It stopped at the entrance to a smaller craft molded to the underbelly of the main ship. The smaller craft would be impossible to spot by anyone who didn't know that it was there. Entering the craft, it checked the vessel's flight status. Once satisfied that it was in top working order, the oilien started to plan its next steps to recapture the hybrid and take him to the home world. 

* * *

Two days later, Mulder sat at the bar in ten-forward sipping a dark synthehol beer. The time of day was what passed for the middle of the night on the Enterprise, since there really wasn't night or day in space. 

Mulder began to feel comfortable here. Guinan was very solicitous toward him, as she saw to his every need. 

"Hi, mind if I join you?" Riker asked as he stopped next to Mulder's chair. 

"No." Mulder turned to face him. "It's been two days what have you been up to?" 

"I've been put in charge of overseeing the body removal from the alien ship, and have been over on the USS Lexington filling them in on what we know of the aliens. This was the first chance I've had to get away for some much earned down time." Riker smiled and nodded pleasantly at Guinan as she placed a boilermaker in front of him. 

"Will, in the centuries that I was trapped inside the morph's computer, I had come to know all of the humans that died on that ship. The computer database had intensive records on all of them," Mulder said. "I would like to see that they are laid to rest with dignity." 

Riker reached out, squeezed Mulder's shoulder then caressed down his arm. "I did miss you the past two days." 

Mulder looked away, finding Riker's touch to be unsettlingly comforting. "You know that I need some time." 

"I know, Fox. If you will allow it I want to take some leave to return to Earth with you. To help you in your search for what happened to Walter Skinner." Riker continued to caress Mulder's arms until he reached his hand and wrapped his fingers around it. "Earth has changed quite a bit over the last three hundred years. It would be best if you had a guide." 

"You'd do that for me?" Mulder was suspicious as he looked into Riker's sparkling blue eyes. 

"Fox, I enjoy being with you." 

"You enjoy fucking me." Mulder tried to pull his hand free, but Riker held it tighter. 

"Yes. I'm not about to deny that I enjoyed having sex with you and would like to continue with that part of our relationship. But I want a willing lover, so I won't push you...too much." He grinned and let go of Mulder's hand then reached for the shot of whiskey. 

Ensign Spangler watched them from a small table across the lounge. The oilien waited for a chance to abduct the hybrid. 

* * *

Guinan kept a close eye on the two men over the next two hours. She shook her head disapprovingly when Riker switched from synthehol and ordered real scotch for Mulder in what she thought was an attempt to get the other man drunk. 

Mulder finally stood on shaky legs. The room appeared to be spinning, so he closed his eyes in an attempt to get a handle over his equilibrium. It only made him feel worse. His body never was able to handle too much alcohol. Even Scully had been able to drink him under the table a couple of times. 

"Igoingturnin." Mulder's tongue felt thick and sluggish. 

Riker quickly stood and placed a supportive arm around Mulder's waist. "Fox, let me help you back to your quarters." 

"No...I'm fine." 

"C'mon. You're in no shape to walk on your own. Besides, the Captain won't like it if you passed out in the corridor before reaching your cabin." 

Mulder reluctantly allowed Riker to help him out of the lounge and onto the turbolift. It was his own fault that he'd gotten so drunk. Memories of Walter had started to become painful with each passing day and he wanted to deaden those memories. Mulder vaguely noticed the other person who'd entered the turbolift with them. He leaned up against Riker's body for support. 

"Ensign Spangler, isn't it?" Riker asked as he held Mulder more securely, enjoying the feel of the other man's body. 

"Yes, sir." 

The turbolift stopped on Mulder's level before any more words could be exchanged. Riker struggled to keep Mulder upright as they staggered out of the turbolift. He started to regret plying him with alcohol, since it was obvious that Mulder was too drunk for anything other than sleep. 

"Can I be of assistance?" Spangler asked as Riker paused outside of Mulder's quarters. 

"No. We're fine, Ensign." The door slid open and Riker maneuvered Mulder inside. He was suddenly coldcocked from behind, causing him and Mulder to crash to the floor. 

The impact from hitting the floor briefly sobered Mulder who struggled out from under Riker's body. Only to be hauled roughly to his feet where he came face to face with the swirling black eyes of his worse nightmare. Before he could put up a fight the oilien emitted a low burst of energy that knocked Mulder out. 

Riker moaned and rolled on his back. When he opened his eyes Ensign Spangler was kneeling over him. A strange blackness moved through the whites of the Ensign's eyes, and before Riker could utter a sound the oilien flowed out of Spangler's body into his. 

Swirls of black oil infected Riker's vision and clouded his mind. He fought briefly for control, but soon found himself regulated to being a passenger in his own body. After he pushed the dead weight of Spangler's body off him, Riker stood and walked over to where Mulder laid sprawled on the floor. 

He gathered Mulder's body up in his arms and effortlessly carried him out into the corridor and to the nearest transporter room. Because of the hour, the corridor was empty. Unfortunately for the lone crewmember in the transporter room it too would soon be devoid of life. 

* * *

The Kitsunegari 

"We should be at the morph's ship inside two hours," Skinner said as he fidgeted anxiously. 

"I'll contact the Enterprise when we get closer." Admiral Doggett glanced worriedly at Skinner. His friend's behavior the last few days caused him concern. Walter had become withdrawn and quiet. "Walt, after this is over, why don't you come back to Earth and spend some time with the family and me?" 

"Jack, I'm going to need time alone after I find Fox's body." 

"You shouldn't go through this alone. Come back home with me." 

Skinner just shook his head. His mind was already made up and nothing could change it. 

* * *

U.S.S. Enterprise 

An emergency call from the bridge awakened Captain Picard from a sound sleep. 

"Yes, Mr. Worf," he said as he climbed out of bed. 

"Sir, a small craft has departed from the morph's ship." 

"What type of craft?" As he spoke Picard hurriedly dressed. 

"A sort of shuttle, it appears to have been part of the morph's ship." 

"Any life forms onboard?" 

"Our scanners detected two life forms...Commander Riker and Fox Mulder." 

"Lieutenant, use the transporter and beam them back onboard," Picard said. 

"Sir, we haven't been able to get a lock on them. A high level of radioactivity inside the craft is interfering with our equipment." 

Picard headed out the door. "Lock a tractor beam on the craft." 

"Sir, they are already out of range of our tractor beam. Should we pursue?" Worf asked, excitement crept into his voice. 

Before Picard could respond, Data interrupted, "Sir, we are being hailed by Admiral Jack Doggett aboard the merchant vessel the Kitsunegari." 

Picard quickened his stride to the turbolift. He couldn't give the order to pursue; not when a Starfleet Admiral was hailing the ship, especially when that Admiral was Jack Doggett. The Admiral had a connection to the alien ship and Picard wanted to find out how much he knew plus why was Doggett traveling on board a ship with a Japanese name for foxhunter? It definitely was no coincidence. 

If Picard weren't confident of the Enterprise's ability to over take the alien vessel even with the sizeable lead it was getting on them, he would have given the order to pursue and dealt with the Admiral afterward. 

"Lieutenant Worf, launch a probe to track the alien vessel." 

When he stepped off the turbolift onto the bridge Picard strolled over to stand in front of the main viewer. "Mr. Data, put the Admiral on visual." 

Jack Doggett's face appeared on the viewer, sitting next to the Admiral was a handsome bald man, sporting a mustache and a goatee. "Jean Luc, it is nice to see you again." 

"Admiral, I apologize for having to be abrupt but we are currently dealing with an emergency situation. So if you can tell me quickly why you are here?" 

"Captain Skinner and I would like permission to search the alien vessel for the body of a man our ancestors knew." 

Picard knew instantly who they were searching for. "Would this be the body of Special Agent Fox Mulder?" 

"You found him?" Skinner asked with a hitch in his voice. 

"He's on board a smaller morph ship currently fleeing with my first officer. We were about to pursue them when you arrived." 

Confusion surged through Skinner's mind. He couldn't hide his distress when he asked, "Why would your first officer be fleeing with Fox's body?" 

Picard looked closely at the stricken man's face and realized this wasn't some relative of an ancestor who had been a friend of Mulder's, but the grief-stricken face of a lover. How that was possible Picard couldn't say, instead he sought to sooth the grief-stricken man. "He's not. Fox Mulder is very much alive." 

A cold chill raced down Skinner's spine as he glanced at his instruments. He had a fix on the fleeing vessel, he was about to find out whether or not his ship was fast enough to catch it. Without a further word, he changed course to intercept the morph's ship. His mind repeated over and over the same unbelievable thought that Fox was alive. After all these centuries of searching never once had the possibility crossed his mind that he'd find Fox still alive. 

With his jaw set in a determined line, Skinner hissed through clenched teeth, "You're not getting away this time." He would die first before he allowed the morph vessel to escape with his lover again. 

Back on the Enterprise Picard issued the order to pursue the morph ship. Councilor Troi entered the bridge and took her seat near the Captain. 

"Councilor, your assessment?" Picard asked. 

"Commander Riker is fighting for control of his body...." 

The intercom beeped interrupting them and Doctor Crusher's voice sounded on the bridge. "Captain, Ensign Cooper is dead. His body was found in transporter room 8." 

"What killed him, Doctor?" 

"It appears he was exposed to a large dose of radiation." There was a noise in the background and some muffled voices before Crusher came back on. "Sir, Ensign Spangler was just brought into sickbay, he's covered in a fine black oil. Other than being unconscious there doesn't appear to be anything else wrong with him." 

"Keep me informed, Doctor," Picard said as he turned his attention to Troi. "Can you tell what has control of Will's body?" 

"I believe it is one of those oiliens mentioned in the X-File novels." Troi had just finished reading all of the stories. 

"So it was this oilien that killed Ensign Cooper?" It wasn't a question, more of a statement, as Picard recalled the story from the novels that involved the Piper Maru. 

"Captain, the morph's ship is accelerating." 

"Increase speed to warp 2." 

"Yes, sir." Data looked at his readings. "Captain Skinner's ship appears to be faster than it looks. He is rapidly gaining on the morph's vessel." 

"Mr. Data, I want all the information you can find on Captain Skinner and his ship." 

"Yes, sir." 

* * *

The Kitsunegari 

Skinner swore as the much smaller morph ship suddenly changed course and darted toward a large asteroid field. The Kitsunegari was too large to navigate through the dense field of asteroids. 

"If he makes it into the asteroid field we might lose him!" Admiral Doggett said. 

"No shit, Sherlock!" 

Skinner glanced at his instruments and sighed with relief. "The Enterprise's probe is still locked on the vessel." 

They both watched silently as the morph ship entered the asteroid field. Skinner reduced speed and came to a stop outside the field. 

"Walt, we could take a shuttle from the Enterprise into the field and search for the vessel." 

Skinner weighed that option as three Klingon birds-of-prey decloaked around his vessel. The ship to their left signaled him. It was K'wok. Skinner had contacted his friend four days ago to inform him about the morph ship being found. 

"Permission to board?" K'wok said. 

"Granted." 

A shimmering light appeared on the small bridge that turned into the large leather-clad klingon. "Skinner, I was monitoring your communications with the Enterprise." K'wok nodded toward the asteroid field. "We will get your Fox back." 

Skinner looked up at his friend and nodded. "I won't allow anything to stop me, K'wok." 

"Neither will I." 

* * *

U.S.S. Enterprise 

Once onboard the Enterprise, Skinner and Doggett were directed to Picard's ready room. When they entered, Captain Picard set the tablet he was scanning on the table and motioned them to sit. 

Skinner crossed his arms and remained standing by the door. "I don't have time for socializing, I need a shuttle craft to take me into the asteroid field." 

Picard picked back up the tablet again as he looked up at the dashing Captain Skinner. "After you clear up a mystery for me." He didn't bother to tell Skinner that Data was already down in the shuttle bay preparing a shuttle to take him into the asteroid field. 

"What mystery?" 

"How you, former Assistant Director Walter Sergei Skinner, were able to live for over four hundred years?" 

Skinner shrugged. "I have tiny robotic parasites in my blood that keep me young and healthy. Now about that shuttle craft." 

Picard accepted Skinner's brief explanation. He recalled reading about nanocytes from one of the existing X-File stories. "Lieutenant Data is standing by in shuttle bay four. He will fill you in on our plan to capture the oilien that is infecting my first officer." 

"Thank you, Captain," Skinner said as he turned and hurried out the door. 

Admiral Doggett walked over to the replicator and ordered it to prepare him a synthehol scotch on the rocks. Then he sat at the table across from Picard. 

"You've figured it all out, Jean Luc?" 

"It wasn't difficult, Jack. Mulder's going to be pleasantly surprised to see Walter Skinner." 

"What's he like? I've only heard stories about him from Walt." 

"I'm in no position to judge, I've only known him for a few days. In that time I found him to be melancholy, insightful, and highly intelligent with a good soul and an inner warmth that I found enjoyable to be around." 

The Admiral sipped the scotch and smiled. "It sounds like you are infatuated by him." 

"Very much so." Picard gave his friend a slight smile. "But Mulder's still very much in love with Skinner." 

* * *

Mulder moaned and pried open his sand-encrusted eyes. His head throbbed painfully, he wasn't sure if it was from the hangover or from being knocked unconscious. Probably both. He glanced around in a haze of pain and confusion as it became clear that he was no longer on board the Enterprise, he recognized the interior of the smaller morph ship. 

When he tried to move, Mulder found that he was strapped to a hard surface that jutted out of the wall. It appeared to be a platform of some type. Made from the same rough material that the hellish alien dentist chair had been made of. His legs were spread, tied to the corners of the platform, while his arms were spread and tied above his head. His whole body was stretched so taut that movement was nearly impossible as well as painful. 

The full memory of the oilien returned and Mulder screamed with anger and fear while he pulled at the bindings that held him immobile. His wrists soon became bloody and his shoulder blades ached. He continued to struggle although he made no progress in freeing himself, he only did more damage to his wrists. 

A slap across his face stunned Mulder. He stopped struggling and stared up in surprise at Riker who towered over him. Then he saw the black oil swirling through the whites of Riker's eyes. 

"Goddammit don't hurt him!" Mulder said, "What do you want?" 

The oilien's hand caressed Mulder's thigh up to his groin. "This human's mind is filled with thoughts of having sex with you." 

"Keep your fucking hands off me!" 

"No. I don't think so." A look of satisfaction filled Riker's features as he started to fondle Mulder through his pants. "I want to learn why touching you is bringing pleasure to this body." 

Mulder glanced away when he saw the telltale bulge in Riker's pants. He didn't like the prospect of being raped. Maybe if he tried to distract the oilien he'd buy enough time for Picard to rescue him. "You're wasting your time abducting me. What do you hope to achieve? Your race is dead." 

"No, they are still very much alive. As soon as it is safe to go on, I'll be taking you to our home world." Riker tilted his head as he studied Mulder's features. "You were our only successful hybrid. You'll revive our race." 

"What does that mean?" Mulder knew from the consortium that the aliens planned to use the hybrids as slaves, since hybrids would be immune to the black oil and the plague. "Weren't hybrids only function to act as a race of slave laborers to you?" 

"No. After our last major war my species mutated...we became a sterile race." 

"Is that why you used humans to incubate your offspring?" 

"Yes. Humans and other races." 

"How many lives have you taken so that your race could go on?" 

"They were necessary to our survival." 

"And me?" Mulder glared up at the oilien. "What do you want with me?" 

"We plan a new race of hybrids. Our race will survive through you." The oilien had freed Riker's erect cock as he spoke. 

* * *

The shuttle entered the asteroid field, and Skinner gazed from the pale-skinned android flying the craft to the asteroids they were flying through. Some were large enough that they could land on them, others slightly smaller than the shuttle. 

"The morph ship is holding its position," Data said. 

Picard's voice came through the communicator. "When you get a clear fix on Commander Riker beam him back to the Enterprise immediately, we will be standing by." They had devised a plan to remove and capture the oilien from Riker's body by using the transporter to separate them. Captain Skinner would beam over to the morph ship to check on Mulder then after the oilien had been contained they'd beam them both back to the Enterprise. 

* * *

Riker's naked body lay heavily on top of Mulder as the Commander rocked his hips grinding his swollen cock against his captive's cloth-covered flaccid one. Mulder was thankful that the oilien hadn't removed his clothes. Riker's weight painfully pressed him against the hard surface and his joints were ablaze with each movement that tugged at the straps binding his wrists and ankles. 

Mulder turned his head away as Riker's mouth sought his lips while continuing to hump madly against his body. Bile rose in his throat at the prospect of the slimy oilien kissing him. He smelled its foul breath every time Riker breathed on him. Luckily the creature seemed more distracted by Riker's need for release than in kissing him. 

Riker pulled away suddenly and moved down the platform caressing his captive's long leg as he went. When he reached the strap that held Mulder's ankle tied to the platform, he undid it freeing the leg. He hurriedly freed the other, and Mulder knew what was to come next by the mad glint of lust in Riker's black eyes. 

Mulder tried to kick out at the alien, but his legs were too weak from having been tied. Riker easily pushed them aside and reached for his pants to remove them. A shimmering light encompassed the Commander as his fingers clutched at the fabric. Then he disappeared. 

A sob of relief escaped Mulder lips as he lay trembling on the hard platform. He was hopeful that Picard would soon be rescuing him. Another shimmering light appeared across the room and a voice whispered slightly louder than the pounding of Mulder's heart. 

"Fox?" 

Skinner froze where he stood as he gazed into tortured pools of hazel. Then he noticed the blood pooled around Fox's bound wrists and moved quickly to his lover's side. He cut the straps while Mulder stared dumbly up at him as if not believing his eyes. 

"It's me, Fox." Skinner's fingers tenderly caressed the side of Mulder's face. 

It took a few minutes before Mulder could speak. "Walter? How?" 

"The nanocytes." Skinner pulled Mulder into his arms and hugged him. He sighed contentedly when Mulder returned the embrace, clinging to him and weeping against his shoulder. Skinner held him tighter, while he peppered his head with kisses, and he cried from joy. This must be how it felt to be in heaven. "God, Fox, I never thought I'd find you alive...but that didn't stop me from spending the last three centuries searching. I love you so much." 

Their lips finally met in a long deep kiss. Skinner stood between Mulder's spread thighs as his lover sat on the platform. He could feel the swell of both of their arousals as their groins pressed pleasurably together, and Mulder's long legs looped around the back of his thighs bringing their bodies even closer. 

After several minutes, Mulder pulled back and touched the goatee on his lover's chin. 

Skinner noticed the funny look Mulder was giving it. "If you want me to shave, I will." 

"No. I sort of like it. It makes you look dashing and dangerous." Mulder's smile grew. "Besides I know I'll enjoy how it will feel against my skin when you make love to me." 

Skinner leaned in and kissed him one final time before he helped him off the platform. "C'mon, we need to get your wrists treated then I want to show you my spaceship." 

"Your spaceship?" 

"My ship. You didn't think I'd sit around on Earth searching for you." Skinner tapped the communicator. 

"You know how to fly a spaceship?" 

"Data, we're ready to be beamed to the Enterprise." 

"At once, Captain Skinner." 

"Captain Skinner?" Mulder raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Walter, I'm suddenly very turned on." 

Skinner took a hold of Mulder's hands in his as he gazed lovingly into his lover's beautiful hazel eyes. "Stick with me, Sweetheart, and I'll take you places that you've only dreamed about." He grinned triumphantly at the look of pure happiness on Mulder's face as the Enterprise transporter beam took them. 

* * *

U.S.S. Enterprise 

Doctor Crusher finished repairing the damage to Mulder's wrists while Skinner hovered protectively by his side. 

Mulder rubbed his freshly healed flesh. "Thanks, Doc." 

"You're welcome, Mulder." 

He followed Crusher into the next room and over to the bed where Riker was lying unconscious. The Commander's face was pale and his breathing shallow. Mulder placed a comforting hand on his chest as Skinner stood in the doorway. 

"Doctor Crusher, is he going to be all right?" 

"He'll be fine after some rest," she said. 

Skinner walked behind Mulder and wrapped his arms around the lithesome body. Then he placed tender kisses to the side of his lover's face as Fox leaned back into his embrace and sighed contentedly. Skinner couldn't stop touching him. He had missed everything about his lover from his arousing scent to the way his body fit perfectly in his arms. The sweet pleasure of his erection pressed against the firm globes of Fox's ass made it was all Skinner could do to keep his hips still. "Let's go back to your cabin." 

"Not before you introduce us, Walt," Admiral Doggett said from the doorway. 

Mulder glanced in the direction of the voice, and gasped, "John?" 

Skinner chuckled. "No, Fox, not John. This is Admiral Jack Doggett one of John's and Monica's descendants. They have hundreds living throughout the galaxy." 

"The resemblance is amazing." 

The Admiral smiled and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mulder. I never dreamed that I would get the opportunity." 

Mulder smiled as he shook Jack's hand. "John was a good friend. I'm glad he lives on through you and others." 

Doggett squeezed Mulder's hand firmly. "I insist that you and Walt come back home with me. The rest of the family will want to meet you." 

Mulder glanced back at Walter. 

"It's up to you, Fox. I'll go where you want." 

Tears brimmed in Mulder's eyes. "I want to go home...to Earth." 

Skinner enfolded him in his arms. "Home it is, babe." 

He smoothed his hand through Mulder's silky hair and smiled. "Jack will treat us to one of his famous Georgia barbecues." 

Mulder's stomach growled. He wiped at his eyes and grinned sheepishly. "You would have to remind me how hungry I am." 

"C'mon, let's go back to your cabin and I'll whip you up a replicator feast." Skinner held Mulder firmly to his side as he turned to Doggett. "You'll have to excuse us, Jack, Fox and I have over three hundred years of catching up to do." 

"Take your time, I'll be in the cabin next to Captain Picard if you're looking for me." Doggett grinned from ear to ear as he watched his friend walk out sickbay with his long lost lover. 

"I've never seen two people more deeply in love," Crusher said. 

The Admiral sighed, "Neither have I, and speaking of which, I should see about getting my ancestor's X-Files novels updated. It's about time they reflected the whole truth." 

"Admiral, if you need help, you should check with Lieutenant Data. I'm sure he'd be happy to assist you." 

"Now that is a good suggestion." Doggett smiled as his eyes appraised her. "Doctor, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me?" 

"Please call me Beverly, and, yes, I'd be honored to have dinner with you." She smiled prettily. "Admiral, if you would like to pick me up at my cabin in three hours. I still have some work to get done here." 

"Three hours it is. And, Beverly, it's Jack." Doggett turned and strolled out of sickbay. 

* * *

The lights in the room were dimmed. The gentle breathing from two men sleeping in each other's arms rose over the other sounds in the room. 

Mulder drifted slowly awake. The gurgling sound from the fish tank, for the briefest moment, made him think he was back at his apartment on Hegal Place in Alexandria. Only the strong masculine body sleeping wrapped around him made Mulder aware of where he was and just what had happened over the course of the last several hours. He smiled as he turned his face into the broad furry chest and took a deep breath, enjoying the musky scent of Walter and sex. He planted a kiss on one of his lover's nipples. Mulder finally realized that he was home. Home was wherever Walter was. 

His movement caused the strong arms loosely holding him to tighten; as if, even in sleep Walter was afraid he might slip away. Mulder lowered his head back down on that oh so familiar chest and closed his eyes. He focused on the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body. From the sweet ache in his ass to the feel of dry semen between his buttocks, he felt complete and totally human again, and looked forward to what the future would bring. 

* * *

The end.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
